


Black Hole

by Ormand



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CA3後衍生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hole

　　他把Captain America的一生都背了下來，所有對外公開的部份他都可以一字不漏地倒背如流。而隨著他在反覆背誦那個人的生平歷史的時候，一些關於Steve Rogers的記憶也一併浮現了出來。不多，有時候只是幾個畫面。

他有印象Steve很擅長畫畫，雖然關於這點還沒有任何相關的回憶來證明，但是他就是有這個感覺。他很希望自己有那樣繪畫技巧，因為他真的想準確描繪下來那些自己回想起來的記憶片段，即使他已經用文字反覆描述那些記憶，但他還是恐懼。他害怕如果那些畫面又從他的腦海裡面被抹去，那麼他到底有沒有辦法憑著那些文字去重新回想起來那些片段。

他或許可以記起Steve Rongers的母親的名字、可以記得那位女士的每一個小習慣，他可以反覆把那些小細節一遍又一遍地寫下來。可是他不敢保證，他能不能一直記得，記得當James還是個孩子跟那個同樣年幼又處在注射血清前的Steve與某個他已經不記得的小混混打架之後，那位女士一邊斥責他們一邊替他們包紮，他揪著Steve的衣角試圖轉移疼痛，而同樣也痛得要命的Steve居然還伸手安慰他的時候，那種無法言喻的安全感。

　　一種錯位的感覺與日俱增。隨著越來越多的記憶出現，他漸漸覺得自己其實只是個穿著James外皮的仿冒品。於是，他提出了『再冬眠』的計畫，而且被採納了。無論Steve多不想，那個人還是蹙著眉頭同意了。雖然就算Steve不接受，他也會想盡辦法去做。

　　「只要這個洗腦的程序在，除非殺了我，不然我就是一個潛在的危險。」，他記得他在向其他人提醒冬眠計畫時，自己就是拿這段話開頭的。「不，Bucky，一定還有其他的方法。」，Steve不出意料地第一個出聲反對，雖然那聲『Bucky』的稱呼讓他的胃下沉了一點。他控制住自己大吼大叫說自己不是『Bucky』的衝動，順著他原本預想好的說了下去。「那就讓我回去冬眠。」，對此，Steve倒抽了好大一口氣。「我說真的，要不殺了，要不就把我冰回去，直到問題解決。」他這麼說的時候指了指他自己的太陽穴，手勢隱約地做了一個看起來像是開槍的動作。

　　「我以為情況在好轉。」，Steve這麼說，語氣裡面充滿著失望。說真的，他也同意Steve說的，情況真的在變好。剛開始留在瓦干達生活，才短短幾天的時間，他就恢復了很多關於『Bucky』的記憶。那些記憶十分美好，他們一起打過的架、去過的遊樂園；夏天赤裸著上身跳入游泳池，冬天不得不一起窩在火爐邊分享棉被。他看見更多過去在血清之前，那個脆弱、虛弱的Steve，他看見James是如何地守在他的朋友身邊。他完全可以理解為什麼即使自己做了那麼多醜惡的事情之後，Steve可以說是近乎忙目的相信著『Bucky』所存在著的人性裡面有著的良善與美好。因為在看了那些記憶之後，連他也這麼覺得。那個從來沒有嫌棄過他體弱多病的朋友，那個從來沒有看不起、嘲弄過他身材瘦弱的朋友的James的確擁有著一顆正直善良的心。

但，那是『Bucky』，不是他。他就像在看著一部他人主演的電影，只是不其中一位演員有著一張跟他同樣的臉。

　　他試著按照記憶裡的情境，演出『Bucky』，得到的就是Steve盛開的笑臉。他記得那個笑容，在記憶裡面Steve都是這麼對James笑。但是在Steve以為他沒有看到的時候，或是Steve的表情沒有控制好的時候，他會看到對方露出一個疲倦、卻放鬆的淺笑。那是不存在於他所有回想起來的記憶裡面的表情。  
以他可以想到的形容字眼來描述的話，那個笑容就好像Steve的世界已經毀壞到無法修復，但是他終於、至少得到了一點什麼，至少是一件Steve一直渴望得到的。不過在他心裡，他清楚知道，Steve其實沒有得到。Steve的世界依然破碎，那個人失去一切之後得到的不過是個演員、贗品，一隻不穩定的學舌鸚鵡。

他當然願意為了那個同樣也純粹善良、正直，受過許多痛苦經歷許多破事的Steve來假裝自己是那個『Buccky』，反正他有足夠可靠的情報來源去偽裝。但是他想Steve有天一定會發現的。或許是某天他在選擇食物的時候，忘記按照James的口味去選，而Steve會皺著臉問他怎麼今天口味突然變了，是不是生病了。至於他自己，或許也會因為長久的假裝而暴發出來。  
　　　他知道自己只是個活著的武器。他只會執行任務，除此之外的他是無趣的空洞。除非有人可以對他下一個『偽裝成是James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes』的指令，這樣說不定他就可以一輩子毫無破綻地飾演著『Bucky』。可是沒有人會給他這樣的任務，而且這也不應該是個任務。

從他們再次見面開始，Steve總是毫無保留、全心全意地支持他、信任他，溫柔、溫暖地付出、給予，這些其實是屬於James的，而不是『Bucky』的他，只是一片空白的他只能像個無底洞一樣地吞食掉那些溫度、光芒，卻沒有辦法回給Setve任何一點什麼。

　　「你知道，這是最好的做法。」，在進入冬眠艙前，他這麼對Steve說。同時他的心裡也在想著，Steve不會知道，這個『最好』不只是指對於Winter Soldie若再次被洗腦r可能造成的殺戮，同時也是指Steve心中那個不可能觸及的期望。

他知道自己或許可以在不被洗腦的情況下，再也不會是Winter Soldier，但他無論如何都不可能會再是Steve所知道的Bucky。

在被黑暗吞沒意識之前，他想著自己很像是宇宙中某種奇妙的星體。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 傳說中的黑洞三部曲，這是第二篇，同樣也是那篇title有黑洞的CA3衍生文裡面不知道該怎麼放的內容。結果我反而比較擔心那篇文永遠沒有辦法寫完（。


End file.
